Changing Fate
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: Into a world that is not her own, with a power she'd never had. What will our girl do? Even she doesn't know. Peter/OC FINISHED
1. Madness From Above

**Chapter One - Madness From Above**

I opened my eyes and gasped, bright blue lights were above me, calling out to me. I didn't want to touch them but my arm completely ignored what I was trying to tell it and reached out, fingertips barely touching and yet it was enough. I was pulled through, into some unknown archway that led out into a bright street. I carefully considered my options here and came to the conclusion that I had no idea where I was.

Suddenly my feet were grabbed from underneath me and I tumbled forwards. Just as I was about to hit the ground I stopped. My eyes which had snapped shut, opened quickly and I saw the most unusual man in front of me.

"Careful there" I watched mesmorised as the man dressed in blue and red spandex shot some sort of fibre from his wrists and swung away, following what looked to be a giant dinosaur.

When he disappeared from my eyeline I felt myself sink backwards into the wall behind me, only I didn't stop falling, my head cracked on the floor and my vision wavered. Cradling my head slightly I pushed myself off the ground, my arms didn't really want to co-operate but I managed.

"_Okay_" I scowled at the wall as if it had something to do with what had happened. I tentatively pushed on the wall again but it didn't budge and I stayed where I was. I sniffed and stretched my arms a bit, wiggling my shoulders and went back for the wall, growling when it didn't move. I scratched my head, how did I go through the wall in the first place?

I gave up, throwing my arms up and turned around wincing as there was a small child watching me, holding an ice cream which was slowly falling from it's cone. I nodded my head at him "S'up" I casually walked past the kid, smirking at his baffled expression that reminded me of what I must have looked like when that spandex dude was near me.

I walked through the door that led me out of the building that I had _literally_ stumbled into and stepped into the fresh air.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted, looking towards the sky. I heard a few giggles and sniggers and turned to find a group of teenagers staring at me like I was a crazy person. They quickly looked away once they realised that I had seen them, but I still heard a few giggles. I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets, suddenly thankful that I fell asleep on the sofa, at least that meant I was dressed.

I put my hood up and glanced down the street, I didn't recognise anything and that made me feel a bit anxious. Where was I supposed to go? My eyes lit up as they fell upon a fire escape, I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and I lept forwards onto it. I steadily made my way upwards and soon enough I was on the roof.

Looking towards the horizon I could see that the sun was setting. I thought back to how I got here, what were those blue lights? I sat on the edge of the roof and sighed, at least life couldn't get any worse.

A rumble of thunder was heard seconds before it started raining.


	2. Making My Way

**Chapter Two - Making My Way**

After what was literally the _worst _nights sleep of my life I couldn't feel my legs. They were so cold they had gone numb, frantically trying to get some warmth back into them I rubbed them quickly. When this didn't work I attempted to get up and do some exercise, feeling relief when my legs did what I wanted them to do.

I stretched, hearing muliple cracks from all over my body and smiling when the relief was instant. I rolled my feet around and wiggled my toes before climbing down the fire escape, avoiding the old woman who kept looking out of her window. I stumbled on the landing but other than that I think I did rather well.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and searched around for anything that might help me, feeling a bit of relief when I pulled out a twenty dollar bill. I walked into the nearest resturant, my mouth started watering as the smell of food wafted through the air, I didn't even realise my eyes were shut until someone snapped their fingers in front of my eyes.

"Hi there, sweetie" An elderly woman stood in front of me, smiling like I was the best thing in her life. "Would you like something to eat?" I nodded, following her to a table where she handed me a menu. I ordered the first thing I saw was cheap enough for me, which happened to be pancakes, handing back the menu my eyes flickered to the counter where there was a help wanted sign.

"I would also like to apply for a job here" The woman's smile widened as she walked back to the counter, shouted for a 'Joe' who walked out of the back room, she guestured in my direction and Joe's eyes lit up. He smiled over to me and made his way over.

"Hello there sweetpea, my name is Joe and I heard you'd like to work here" I nodded me head and smiled. "Well the position is waitressing, do you have any experience?"

Hell no "Yeah, I waitressed through my junior year" Joe's grin widened and I congratulated myself on my lying skills.

"Perfect, you got the job. And here comes Susie with your pancakes" After a brief chat about my working hours and pay, I was left to eat in peace with Susie occassionally stopping to chat. I left soon after I finished my pancakes, which Susie told me were free, and made my way down the street.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a shop window, and noticed how I looked in good condition even after yesterdays storm. I smirked, my awesomeness would never be dampened.

My eyes flickered upwards as I saw the mysterious man swinging down the street, people were gasping and shouting, but one voice managed to cut through all others 'It's Spiderman!"

I snorted, if that wasn't the stupidest name in the entire world I didn't know what was. I shook my head and backed out of the crowd that had formed, at least i'd never had to see him again.

I caught the eye of a group of men who were standing next to an alleyway, they looked like typical gangsters, smoking and hollering at every woman that walked by, and it seemed as if I was going to get the same treatment, so before they even opened their mouths I turned and walked the other way.

Looking upwards as I felt the first drops of rain hit my face, I didn't notice the footsteps behind me, but someone else did.

I didn't notice the shadow that kept the group of men away from me, I didn't hear their muffled screams as they were strung up in a web and I didn't notice as the 'Spiderman' followed me up to my newly found rooftop. And I didn't notice that he noticed when my foot got caught on the ground as it went through, I landed on my face and glared down at it, pulling my foot free and ignoring the now throbbing pain.

I stood back up and glanced at the nearest solid surface, which happened to be the edge of the roof as it was slightly raised. I took a deep breath and pressed my finger tips against it. They went through to the other side, I gasped and leant over a bit more to catch a better glimpse but it seemed that I leant too far and I tumbled straight off the edge, my new found ability was completely useless.

Before I was even a quarter way down the building something tugged me back upwards, I looked up to be greeted with the masked face of Spiderman, he kept pulling his web upwards and soon enough I was pulled over the edge of the roof.

"You should be more careful" I looked up into his masked eyes and smiled gratefully, I noticed that his arms were resting either side of my body so that I was trapped against the ledge. He seemed to follow my eyeline and removed his arms so that I could slide out, brushing past his body.

"Thanks" I coughed awkwardly "For, uh, saving me" I was pretty determined not to look at him "How did you know-"

He chuckled, cutting me off "I was in the neighbourhood"

I nodded, coughing awkwardly once more. "What are you doing on the roof?" I froze.

"I like high places, when it rains" I blurted, hiding a wince at the horrible lie. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong and nodded, head twisting quickly as he seemed to be listening to something. He lunged for me, there was nothing I could do as his body barreled into mine, he twisted us in mid air so that he was underneath me, making sure that I didn't feel pain when we landed.

I lay there, on top of him, panting not quite realising why he had done that until I saw the enormous lizard type thing that was staring at us on the opposite side of the roof. I was shoved off Spiderman as the lizard lunged, I screamed as I nearly went over the edge of the roof but was caught, quite literally, in a web.

"Holy crap" I muttered as the two started fighting. I attempted to get out of the web, it was starting to creep me out a little, but before I could Spiderman was thrown into an opposing wall, quite clearly dazed and the lizard made it's way over to me.

Uh oh.


	3. Meeting Peter

**Chapter Three - Meeting Peter**

There was only so much crap I could take in one day, whatever this lizard thing was it seemed determined to come and get me, as soon as it reached me however it went straight through me. I gaped as I turned around, wobbling dangerously, and the lizard attached itself to another building. It gave me a freakishly interested looked and lunged again.

I winced, hoping my power thing was going to work but that didn't matter as Spiderman was back in action and kicked him in the side of the face. The lizard went flying, and the web I was sitting on wobbled dangerously once more.

I nervously looked over the edge, careful to remain stable, and couldn't see either Spiderman or the lizard. I let out a deep breath and decided the best thing that I could do was get off the web and onto something solid. I slowly crawled towards the roof moving along the web hoping that it wouldn't snap from underneath me. There was still no sign of the two enemies and this gave me hope that I would be somewhat safe trying to get across.

The web moved uncomfortably from beneath me and I gasped, grasping the web in my hands and balancing myself. I grimaced at the feel of it but I slowly made my way back to the roof. Once my feet were on solid ground I slid to the floor and breathed deeply. After five minutes of calming myself down I moved towards the fire escape.

There was only one thing I could do now... move to another roof.

Before I did though, I realised that it was time for my first shift, so I made my way back over to Joe's and walked behind the counter, grabbing the apron that I had been told to use and waited for someone to come in.

The first customers to enter was an elderly couple who made their way over to one of the tables. I put a smile on my face as I picked up two menus and walked over.

"Hey there" They both smiled at me as I handed the menus over and ordered their drinks. I managed to pour the correct beverages and I felt very proud of myself.

Delivering my acheivement, I took their menus and gave their orders to the chef who was named Paulo. We made small talk as the order were cooking and after that my job was essentially done. The cafe didn't get any busier after that, only one or two people at a time came in.

Things didn't get interesting until a young man came in, he looked around before making eye contact with me, giving me a small smile and I could see that there was a mischeviously sparkle in his eyes as he looked at me, as if he knew a secret that I didn't.

I gave him a weird look, and he suddenly realised he was just staring at me and moved to sit in a booth. I grabbed a menu and headed over to him.

"Hey there" His eyes practically sparkled as they looked at me. I then realised how handsome this man was, he had to be the same age as me if not a bit older. I'd say around eighteen, he gave me a little half smirk as he realised that now I was the one staring at him. I coughed awkwardly and looked away from him, suddenly finding the window very interesting. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked softly.

I took his order, noticing that he didn't really look away from me. I really wanted to know what he was thinking, it was annoying me that he seemed to know something that I didn't. I glanced back at him as I walked away, noticing that he was still looking at me, just a bit lower. Did he-

Did he just check me out?

His eyes flickered upwards as if aware he was caught and he pretended he was looking elsewhere, that little- I was jolted out of my thoughts when I reached the counter and fetched his order.

Walking backwards, I took my time, eyes narrowing as something about this man seemed familiar. I reached his table and placed his meal in front of him, before I could pull my hand back he gently grabbed my wrist exposing the slight graze that was there from earlier, from the first fallin off the roof.

"How'd you get that?" He gently traced the cut.

"I, er, fell" Technically that was the truth, but for some reason this guy smirked at my answer, again, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Fell, huh?" I nodded, realising my hand from his grasp. He let me, giving me another smile before digging into his food. I walked away, looking up when I heard the door open and realised that it was Susie entering for her shift. That meant mine was over. I sighed with relief, my feet were beginning to hurt and I really wanted to find another place to sleep.

"Heya Jessica" Susie came over to me and gave me a hug. I gave her a smile as she pulled back and patted me on the back. "How was your first shift?"

"It was alright, not too busy" She laughed.

"Hun, it's never too busy in here" I laughed and bid her a cheery goodbye, walking past the guy from ealier, our eyes connected once more as I exited the cafe. I couldn't get the idea that he was watching me leave out of my head and decided to not look back this time.

Looking in front of me there was a newstand, the most prominent headline was, of course, about Spiderman saving someone from a burning building. I looked up in hopes of catching sight of him, but realised that he might have gotten hurt from fighting that lizard. I couldn't help but think if he hadn't needed to save me, would he have had to fight?

I shook my head, clearing myself of such thoughts, it wasn't my fault there was a massive lizard roaming the streets.


	4. Mother Dearest

**Chapter Four - Mother Dearest**

I had decided against a roof to sleep on tonight, there seemed to always be an accident when I sleep on one, so tonight I wandered down to the park. It wasn't all that busy seeing as it was getting quite late now, the sun was just setting and the only people that were here were walking their dogs. I looked around for the biggest, safest, comfiest looking tree and headed over to it.

Surely nothing would go wrong here.

The only problem I came across, was when I wanted to climb my leg, or arm, or even foot would sometimes go through the tree. Let me tell how wierd this feels, a part of your body just feels suspended, like it's no longer there and this feels very weird. I occasionally looked down just to ensure that the body part was still attatched as I kind of needed them, and made my way to near the top of the tree.

I knew that this was going to hurt in the morning if I slept here but at that moment complete exhaustion hit me. It literally came out of nowhere and I was lucky to stablise myself before I fell of the tree. Not that, that would be new or anything, me falling from heights. It seemed to happen a lot more than it used to. Of course this could be attributed to the fact that I was homeless and therefore tried to find the saefst places to sleep. By the end of this confusing thought process, I had managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Waking up I was confused as to why the world was so bright, even though my eyes were shut there was sunlight filtering through. Opening them I gasped as I saw myself suspended just above the treeline.

I was flying.

"Jesus!" I panicked, lost my new found ability and crashed through the tree and onto the floor. "Ow" I groaned as I used the tree to help me stand back up. That was not fun.

I put my hand on my back, and cracked it, wincing as it hurt like a bitch. I rolled my shoulders around and rubbed the back of my neck, somehow I had managed not to break anything.

I looked around to see if anyone had seen my little moment, and thankfully no one did. I thought I had gotten away from it until I turned back around and came face to face with the guy from the cafe yesterday.

"Are you okay?" He came rushing over to me, looking me over. I winced.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Surprisingly this was true. I noticed a small cut on my hand that seemed to be winding itself back together, my eyes widened and I shoved it into my pocket.

"Are you sure, that looked like a pretty nasty fall" So he had seen that. He wasn't looking at me any differently which told me he hadn't seen everything.

"Yeah, stong bones" I shrugged it off, rubbing the back of my neck.

He gave me an amused smirk, and then held his hand out "I'm Peter. Peter Parker"

I looked at the hand in front of me, and after a moments deliberation took it "Jessie. Jessie Mayner"

"Pleased to meet you" He caught my eye and we stared at each other for a few seconds, I cocked my head to the side. There was something about this guy that seemed familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Both of our heads snapped to the side as someone screamed, by the time I looked back at Peter he was gone. I glanced around, wondering where he went but my attention was diverted when I heard a roar. The screaming got louder and I hid behind my tree.

What in the world was wrong with this place, there never seemed to be a day gone by where it wasn't a complete disaster. I poked my head round the tree to see that stupid lizard was robbing what looked to be a bank. Why was this monster so smart?

I watched as a few people ran in my direction, one in particular caught my attention. I stood stock still for a few seconds before sprinting towards her.

"Mom!" I shouted, pushing past a few bystanders. "Mom!" I was fast becoming out of breath, and regretted not taking gym class more seriously, when all of a sudden I was gaining speed. I was confused but didn't question it as I soon caught up to her. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Mom" I hugged her tightly, not wanting her to leave me but she had a different idea and shoved me away from her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She screamed at me, I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked quietly. "Mom, it's me. Jessie"

"I have no idea who you are"

That cut me deep, my heart felt like it was breaking. What kind of mother didn't recognise her own daughter? Apparently mine didn't as she gave me another look before continuing to sprint away.

I watched her go, the world around me seemed to slow down, there was some kind of explosion behind me that I paid no attention to. The person who loved me more than any one else in the world just left me here. She left me.

She left me.

I honestly couldn't think of anything else as the waves of abandonment crashed over me. Tears were threatening to spill over my eyes as her figure faded from my view, I didn't know what I was supposed to do now.

A loud roar was the first thing I heard as my senses came back to me all at once. It was slightly overwhelming and I was disorientated for a few seconds. When everything went back to normal, something smacked me hard in the side and I was sent flying straight towards a brick wall.

I closed my eyes, knowing this was going to hurt and hoping that perhaps my power was going to work when I wanted to. I soon realised that it was going to when I felt my shoulder crack against the bricks, pain radiated from it but it was soon overshadowed when my head meet brick. My eyes immediately rolled straight upwards into my skull and the last thing I saw before I passed out was that stupid lizard walking over to me. A strangely human smug smile on it's lips.

This wasn't going to end well. I just hope he wasn't planning on eating me.


	5. More Than I Bargained For

**AN: Just wanted to mention that Jessie obviously doesn't know that Dr Connors is the lizard, I mean it's not really the first conclusion you make when you see his human form. **

**Chapter Five - More Than I Bargained For**

I woke up completely disorientated. I tried to rub my head but my arms seemed to be strapped down, I looked down at my body and noticed that I was lying on a table, four straps going across my body tying me down.

"Finally awake?" I blinked, turning my head to see a man wearing a lab coat with only one arm coming towards me, completely unaffected about the fact we seemed to be in the sewers. I looked at the needle he was holding, he moved closer to me and I struggled to get away but of course the straps were causing me a bit of trouble. I closed my eyes, I cannot stand needles.

My breathing started getting quicker.

I whimpered as I could hear him come closer. "What's the needle for?" I breathed.

"Just a little... experiment"

My face literally crumpled "There's no need for experimenting" I laughed nervously "Just plain Jane over here"

"Your not normal though are you" I felt the hard pinch of skin near my elbow and I jumped, which of course caused me more pain because of the stupid needle "Not normal at all" My breathing sped up even more and I gulped down the air like my life depended on it. "Don't worry my dear, it's almost over" It would have been more comforting if his voice wasn't laced with sarcasm. I could only guess what else he had in store for me, this was only the beginning.

The needle was finally removed from my skin and I wondered what the hell was the use of my power if it didn't help me in appropriate situations instead of crap ones like climbing a tree. When would I ever need to get stuck in a tree? Never, but escape from the bad guy? That's sort of when I would expect this power to work.

I was drawn out of my inner monologue when the man moved away from me.

"Who are you?"

He gave me a look, turning back to his equiptment. "I'm Dr Curtis Connors"

Never heard of him.

He poured some of my blood into one of his testubes, shaking it quickly, something he had added made it go blue which made him instantly turn back to me. I gulped knowing instinctively that this was probably not going to end well for me.

"This is not normal" He came over to me, and touched my cheek before grabbing a stethoscope and placing the cold ring against my chest.

"What do you mean?" He ignored me in favour of writing something down on his clipboard. I could tell that he was getting excited by whatever anomalies he had discovered as he was writing very quickly. It was at this moment when I felt my wrists slip out of their restraints, I tried my best to keep my face neutral and not give myself up before I managed to escape.

I must have done an alright job because he soon turned back around and grabbed what looked to be a video camera. Using his momentary distraction, I pulled myself into a sitting position, my power making it easy to slide off the table I had previously been strapped to.

I ducked behind a different table, this one filled with tubes containing some sort of green liquid. I checked to see that he was still distracted peeking over the top of the table to see that he was happily chatting away to his camera, quite loudly I might add which helped me make my escape.

Once I was out of his wierd little lab and out of earshot I allowed myself to breathe normally. I rubbed my arm where the needle had pierced my skin and was still bleeding slightly, wincing at the sight of it. I really hated needles.

I tried to make as little noise as possible as I made my way through the sewers, I was definitely going to have to find somewhere to shower after this. I cringed as the occasionally rat or lizard came into my eyesight. Their tiny bodies were way too close for comfort.

I looked away from a particularly large specimen as I heard a roar. My eyes widened as that could have only been one thing, that damn lizard again. How did he keep finding me? He must have a lot of hate for me not that I could remember anything I could have possibly done to it, it's not like I purposely seek out way to annoy giant lizards. That's not really my style.

I don't know how it managed to do so, but it appeared out of no where in front of me. I skidded to a halt, water splashing up my legs, and gulped. It ran towards me roaring, spraying saliva everywhere and seeing as I had no where to run, I did the stupidest thing I could have done, I swung my fist at it. It was almost in slow motion as I watched my fist betray my brain and approach the lizard, when it finally met it's target I think it's safe to say it hurt.

It more than hurt, my hand crumpled. My face screwed up at how much it actually hurt, what the hell was this thing made of? The lizard chuckled, freakishly human like, before grabbing my hand which was still balled up into a fist and threw me down the sewer.

I went crashing down through the water, which did nothing to stop my descent and groaned as soon as I rolled to a stop. There was little time for a rest though as the lizard grabbed the back of my leg and dangled me upside down.

"Try to escape from this" He started spinning me over his head, my stomach churned uncomfortably and when he let go I hit the ceiling first and then the floor. As I lay there gasping for breath I noticed something red and blue crawling on the ceiling, a few feet from where I just hit.

Spiderman was here.

I felt a tiny bit better was able to stand. The lizard giant fist came towards me and _finally _my power worked. His fist went straight through me and hit the wall, he roared as his fist got stuck into the wall and he was fighting to get it back out. It was at this moment that Spiderman decided to join the fight.

He jumped onto the lizards back, flinging webs everywhere trying to trap it against the wall. The lizard roared and finally managed to get it's hand out of the wall, immediately trying to get Spiderman off it's back.

The webs were having no effect as the lizard just ripped through them, this made me slightly nervous and I backed against the wall. I realised that I should probably run but I was mesmorised by the fighting.

Spiderman got thrown off it's back and did a serious of jumps around the walls, the lizard following his movements, I seemed to have been forgotten. Spiderman used his webs to fling various pieces of rocks and rubble which served to annoy the lizard as it got hit in the face constantly. Another roar showed this annoyance and he swung it's massive claw, catching Spiderman across the chest, flinging him over towards me.

I rushed over to him, crouching next to him and looking at the small amount of blood that was coming from his chest. "Are you alright?" Spiderman got to his feet and looked back at the lizard that was charging towards us.

"You need to get out of here" I didn't get a chance to reply as we both got thrown backwards. I groaned as my stomach felt like it was on fire. It seemed as though we had been whacked with the lizard's tail. Spiderman crawled over to me and threw me over his shoulder, my stomach protested all the way, and he constructed a massive web that covered the entire stretch of the tunnel. The lizard made to brush it off like he had previously, but there was something different about this web it was stickier and the lizard got stuck.

Spiderman took me off his shoulder and held me against his body, linking my arms around his neck and he started swinging again. I buried my head in his neck as we swung through the expanse of the sewers, making our way to the surface. The lizards roars slowly got quieter and I began to relax a bit as we reached an opening that we could climb out of.

We swung up and out, gaining more and more height as I hung on with all my might, there was nothing on this planet that could make me let go at this moment. I was not planning on dieing anytime soon thankyou.

I'm not sure how it happened but I soon fell asleep. On Spiderman's shoulder. A few hundred feet above the ground.

Yeah, I'm good.

* * *

Review? I would like to know if this story is making any sense or if it needs improving, or just generally if it's any good.


	6. Moment Of Truth

**Chapter Five - Moment Of Truth**

I woke up in a bed. A very warm, cosy bed, that I'm sure I didn't fall asleep on. Memories of yesterday flooded back to me and I checked myself for any injuries that I hadn't seen in the heat of the moment. There were none, except for a few bruises that were quite painful to touch.

I strained my ears, trying to figure out where I was as I looked around the room. Clearly a teenager boy's bedroom if the male clothes on the floor had anything to do with it. There were a few posters on the blue walls of Einstein and Jefferson. I didn't know who a few of the men were but I'm sure they were all pretty smart. There was a computer near me so I turned it on, carefully listening for footsteps.

The log in screen told me I needed a password but what was interesting was the username. Peter.

I narrowed my eyes, I was in a Peter's bedroom and I only knew one Peter. The door opened and confirmed my suspicions.

"You're awake" He was carrying a tray filled with breakfast foods, struggling to fit it through the door. I watched in amusement as he tried different ways to walk through but with the tray blocking him he couldn't quite manage it. It took him longer than it should have to realise that all he had to do was turn sideways, but when he did get it, he gave me a sheepish smile.

He brought the tray over to me, where I was still standing by the computer which Peter noticed was on. I gave him a smile, trying to distract him.

"Yeah, thanks" I walked over to the bed, he sat next to me and put the tray in between us. He motioned for me to take something and I looked over the array of choices, deciding on some toast. "Um" I swallowed my bite "How... how did I get here?"

Peter avoided my eyes "Spiderman brought you here"

I nodded "Okay, and why did he do that?"

He shrugged "I guess he knew that- he knew that you could be trusted" Peter got up and crouched in front of me, staring intently into my eyes. The intensity kind of scared me.

"Can you?" He breathed, taking my hand in his. He breathed, taking my hand in his. I nodded slowly, not breaking our eye contact. Peter gave me a breathtaking smile which made breathing, which was already hard, a bit more difficult for me. He let go of my hand and started undoing his top.

My eyebrows shot up but I didn't say anything, cause I kinda wanted to see what he had underneath, but I saw something I didn't expect. He was wearing Spiderman's suit.

Holy crap, my eyes already wide, must have looked absolutely comical.

Peter Parker was Spiderman. Who knew?

He came back towards me and I just stared at the spider symbol on his chest. I reached out to touch it but Peter caught my hand once more. My eyes snapped to his and I read the silent question that lay within them.

"Okay" I whispered. He gave a small smile before buttoning his shirt. "So, you're Spiderman?" He nodded. "How did that happen?"

"I was bitten" He said quietly "by a spider"

"A spider? I guess that makes sense"

He chuckled "I guess" We sat in a slightly awkward silence as I didn't know what else to say.

"So, all those times you saved me. Did you... see what I could do" I asked hesitantly. He nodded, giving me a soft smile. "I guess we're just two peas in a pod then" We both laughed lightly, and after the ice was broken we happily dug into the breakfast and chatted about nothing.

"I want to learn how to control it" I suddenly spoke, avoiding Peter's eyes. He gently lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"I'll help you"

/

We were standing on top of a roof, I know I said I was going to avoid roofs but Peter insisted. Peter had decided that he was going to aim some of his webs at me and I had to do my bset to avoid them.

"Okay, hit me" I shook out my arms and legs, hoping that my power was going to listen today.

He shot one of his webs at me, I closed my eyes and waited. When nothing hit me I opened my eyes to see Peter grinning at me. I can't believe it actually worked.

I felt a bit more confident this time and nodded for him to throw me another. This time it hit me, sending me spiralling towards the edge. Before I hit the ground I hovered a little before falling face first.

I got up as quickly as I could, brushing gravel off of my face. I interupted Peter's apologies and nodded for him to continue.

"You sure?"

I sighed "Peter, I've gone through worse than one little fall" He smirked before shooting another web at me this time I concentrated fully and it went straight through me. Although it still felt weird I was slowly getting used to it.

Once Peter was satisfied with my ability, he kicked it up a notch sending two or three webs at me at a time. I could dodge most of them but I occassionally was sent flying. My face was quite red from where I kept hitting the floor but I ignored it.

I was panting quite a bit when I was finally deemed qualified enough. I leant over and rested my hands on my knees, still panting. Peter walked over to me and rubbed my back, crouching so we were face to face.

"I think you're ready" I gave him a look, I better bloody be ready after all of this. I wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead and straightened up. It was a bit unfair that I looked like a sweaty beast whereas Peter looked like perfection.

I felt sick looking at him.

He smirked at me, like he knew what I was thinking before taking my hand and swinging us back to his house. He snuck me in through the window to avoid his Aunt May from finding out he had a girl over.

I was suddenly very conscious of how disgusting I must look "Mind if I take a shower?"

Peter nodded and showed me to the bathroom. "Thanks"

It was the best shower I'd ever had in my life, I was able to get rid of the sewer smell and all of the grime that had accumulated over the past three days.

Wrapping a towel around me I realised that I didn't have any clean clothes. I closed my eyes in embarressment knowing what was going to happen next.

I cracked the bathroom door open a crack "Um Peter?" He turned to look at me, eyes widening when he registered that I was just wearing a towel. He quickly looked elsewhere.

He coughed "Yeah?"

"I don't have anything to wear" Peter's face went red, before he went to his closet and picked out some clothes for me. He didn't look at me as he handed them over.

I smirked as I realised that Peter was more embarressed than I was. I chuckled slightly as I pulled on the boxers he'd given me, then the sweats. I put my bra back on, cringing slightly as my ribs protested, and then the shirt went on. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I looked ridiculous. I knew what I was spending my first paycheck on.

I opened the door and walked over to Peter, who laughed at how big his clothes were on me, I hit him on the arm.

"Don't laugh at me" I whined, crossing my arms over my chest. I couldn't keep a straight face and soon we were both laughing. That was until there was a door on the door.

"Peter?" An elderly female voice called, the door was opening slowly and before she could see me I jumped onto the bed, going straight through and landing underneath it, wincing as a few things stabbed me in the stomach. I moved them out of my way, slowly to avoid noise.

"Yes, Aunt May?"

There was a lot of dust under here, I realised, as my nose began to tingle. I concentrated and allowed the dust to go through me instead of inside me, this power sure came in handy when trying to avoid Spiderman's auntie.

"Were you talking to someone. I thought I heard voices" I peeked out from under the bed.

"No, no. I sometimes talk to myself" I held in a snort, watching Aunt May give him a suspicious look.

"Well alright. Dinner's ready soon. Come down and set the table" Peter nodded and shut the door. I crawled out from under the bed and brushed the dust off of me.

"You really need to clean under there" I smirked.

He slowly opened the door again, to check his aunt wasn't there and turned back to me. "I'll bring you some food up in a bit" I nodded and watched him leave.

I flopped onto the bed, deciding to have a quick nap as I waited for him. This was probably the most comfortable I had been in a long time, I was clean and I was safe. I also knew who Spiderman was, and how many people were able to say that?

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Misunderstood Scientist

**Chapter Seven - ****Misunderstood Scientist**

Peter woke me up with a nice steaming plate of chicken and vegetables, my stomach appreciated it a lot more than I realised it would. I was soon wolfing it down, my energy levels must have been so drained by the constant using of my power that I was ravenous.

Peter thankfully didn't comment on my disgraceful manners and I was only happy that I dug in with a fork and not my hands. The meal was finished within mere minutes and when I finally snapped back to my senses I daintally crossed the knife and fork over on the plate and quietly gave Peter the plate back.

"Thankyou"

He gave me an amazed look, glancing from me to the plate and back again. I licked my lips, raised my eyebrows and dared him to say anything. He just shook his head and put the plate on his desk before coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"So" I started to stand "I should probably be going, things to do, people to see and all that jazz" Peter smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling back down.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Um" I swallowed "To work?"

"Is that a question?" He smirked at me again.

"No" I blinked "No, I really have to go" I looked at the clock on the wall and realised that I was actually telling the truth and I began to panic. "Oh no, I can't wear this to work. And I have nothing else" By this point I was pacing his room.

"Hey, calm down" Peter appeared in front of me and shook me gently "Just call in sick" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I'll have to google their number and borrow your phone if that's okay"

He went to get me his phone after logging into his computer, I noticed that he had a previous web page up detailed one Dr Curt Connors, the guy who had kidnapped me under the sewers. I started to read a bit about him when Peter came back.

"This is the guy who kidnapped me" I watched his face for a reaction. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed before nodding.

"He's the lizard" My jaw literally dropped, how could a person turn into that thing?

"Are you serious?"

He nodded solemly "Yeah, I gave him a formula which he used on himself. He's obsessed with growing his arm back but there were some serious side effects"

I chuckled without humour "Yeah, I'd say there were a few" I looked back at the picture of Connors who looked slightly different to when I had seen him, I suppose living in a sewer for God knows how long changes you a bit.

I called work, Penny answered with a cheery hello that faded when I told her I was ill, she told me that she hoped that I would get better and chatted to me for longer than was necessary and it took me a long, fake, hacking cough to get out of it.

I flopped back on the bed when I was done, the arm with the phone hanging over the side of the bed. I put my other arm over my head and groaned, completely forgetting Peter was here until he had the bright idea to cling to the ceiling above me and lower himself down on his web. It was completely random but when I opened my eyes it gave me such a fright that I went straight through the bed and the floor and landed in the kitchen, where thankfully his aunt wasn't present.

"Peter" I hissed, vowing to get my revenge as my butt hurt from where I hit the floor. He appeared at the doorway grinning, looking around for any sign of his aunt. I walked over and punched him in the arm "I can't believe you did that!" I whisper shouted at him, keeping my voice low to avoid attracting the attentions of his aunt.

"I didn't mean to" He tried to defend himself from my attack, grabbing both of my wrists and pulling me close to him so that I couldn't beat him up like I wanted to.

And of course, as fate would have it, this is when his aunt walked in. We didn't notice her at first but when she coughed we sprang apart like we had been eletricuted.

"Aunt May" Peter blurted out as I awkwardly looked at the floor.

"Yes Peter?" Her voice was tinged with amusement. I sneaked a look at her to see that she was giving him a knowing look, she didn't look mad and that was what gave me the confidence to speak up.

"You're the famous Aunt May that I've been hearing all about?" I asked her with a smile, she looked very pleased and beamed at Peter.

"Oh" She put her hand to her chest, smiling happily "I guess that's me" She shrugged.

"It's so nice to meet you finally" I walked towards her and gave her a hug, which she hesitated to return. I winced, perhaps that was too bold? I worried for a second before she returned my hug. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you, specifically your homemade pies"

She patted me on the back softly before we parted and smiled at me. "I have one in the fridge if you'd like a slice"

I beamed at her "That would be lovely" She cut me a slice, directed me to the table and hushed me when I offered help.

"What's your name dear?"

"I'm Jessie"

"What a beautiful name" She placed my pie in front of me, which I practically salivated over.

"Thankyou" I took a bite and almost moaned aloud, it seriously was the best pie I'd had in my entire life, and I'd had some damn good pies.

"That's kind of you dear, eat up, you're just skin and bones" She fussed over me giving me second helpings and tutted when I couldn't eat a third. I felt seriously bloated, giving Peter an annoyed look when he looked way too amused at how much attention his aunt was giving me.

That's why I took so much pleasure when she brought out some old pictures of him, some were very embarressing and it was amusing to see how red he could go, it was almost as if he had his mask back on.

Aunt May and I got on very well, it would have seemed that had forgotten about how I was randomly in her kitchen with her nephew which would have been easier to believe if it hadn't been for the few looks she kept giving the two of us when she thought we weren't paying attention.

/

Dr Curt Conners looked at the few pictues he had taken of his subject before it escaped. The girl was the key, he believed to stabilising his body when it became that of a lizard. He was very angry that the spider had taken her away from him, but no matter.

He had caught her once he would catch her again.

He watched the video he had taken intently, seeing her make her escape in the corner of the screen, at least now he knew how she'd managed it. It was dissappointing that he had underestimated her control over her powers in such a way that she was able to escape, but then he realised that it would be very difficult to keep her caged up.

Her ability to fade through things was going to prove to be very irritating. He rewinded the video a few times, also becoming annoyed at how he didn't even notice her escaping when she was literally right behind him. What kind of a scientist doesn't notice these sorts of things?

Not a very good one, and Dr Curtis Connors was a very good scientist. He started laughing, he was good enough to grow his arm back even if it did have a few side effects, and these side effects actually made him better. He was stronger than ever, and most importantly had two arms.

He had to share this with the world. As soon as he got his test subject back he would be able to do just that.

He brought up a picture of her face, one Jessie Roberts. He had managed to find out where she worked and a few other pointless details.

There was one thing missing and that was her addres, which was very annoying because now he had to wait until the morning to get his subject back. He was not a patient man.

Not at all.

/

Once Aunt May had left us alone again, with a pointed look at her nephew we moved to the living room where we sat next to each other on the sofa.

"So your Aunt is lovely" I told him, smiling when he coloured once more. It was nice to see this side of Peter, it was like he was a little boy again.

"I would appreciate if she didn't break out all the childhood stories every time I brought someone home"

"I thoroughly enjoyed it" Peter gave me a look as I started laughing, recalling a few of the more interesting stories I'd heard.

"Shut up" He put me in a head lock, to which I gasped and attempted to get out of his grip. Of course he was way too strong but I had a trick up my sleeve. I phased through his arm and wiggled as it felt weird, I saw him staring at his arm and flexing it.

"It's weird isn't it?" He nodded.

"It feels kind of gross" I chuckled.

"You should have seen me the first time I did it, I had no idea what was going on and I fell through a building and I'm pretty sure I faceplanted on the floor with a little kid watching me" He started laughing at me, ignoring my glare. "It's not that funny" He didn't stop laughing so I tackled him onto the sofa. This should teach him a lesson about laughing at me.

His chuckles didn't die down so I whacked him with a pillow, and again, and again. He grabbed the pillow off me and chucked it out of my reach and when I went to get off him he grabbed my hips and kept me where I was, which was straddling him, on the sofa, with his Aunt upstairs. I relaxed as his thumbs brushed soothing circles on my hips, I rested my hands on his shoulders smiling down at him as he looked lazily up at me.

I bit my lip before leaning my head ever so slightly closer, seeing him do the same gave me the confidence to press my lips, ever so gently, against his.

* * *

**Review? **

**Do you like how things are progressing between the two of them? And do you like the bit in the middle with Dr Connors? I'm trying to mix things up a bit. **


	8. Managing The Overwhelming

**Sorry about the wait but I found it quite hard to come up with this chapter, so I apologise if it's a bit of a filler. I hope you all enjoy it, has a bit more Peter/Jessie interaction. The next chapter there will be more action, I promise. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Managing The Overwhelming**

Peter seemed shocked and I almost panicked and was about to pull back but he snapped out of it and kissed me back. Thank God, I thought as I pressed myself closer. That could have been a very embarrassing situation for the both of us.

I heard a cough. We broke apart, I don't know if he was as reluctant as I was, but when I saw his Aunt smiling at us I scrambled bawkwards and looked down awkwardly. Looks like embarrassment was on the cards for us anyway.

"Yes, Aunt May?" Peter's voice was strangely high, I felt a bit pleased about that fact.

She didn't say anything just gave us a look, before moving away. Peter and I didn't look at each other, I could feel myself go red. I bit my lip, glancing at Peter out of the corner of my eye.

"Um, I was just going" I avoided everyone's eyes as I attempted to leave before I died of embarrassment. I hurried out of the room, I didn't really have anywhere to go, especially since I called in sick to work but I was too preoccupied with my fleeing to really notice where I was going.

"Jessie!" I heard Peter calling me, I bit my lip before spinning around. He ran up to me, grabbing my arms gently and kissing me softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed." He whispered. I smiled as he kissed me again. I ran my hands through his hair, messing it up more than it already was and finally pulled away. He followed me as I leant backwards making me smile as his eyes fluttered open.

He gave me another soft smile, eyes showing a bit of dissapointment that we had stopped kissing but he merely took my hand and led me back to his house. We were almost there when we heard a police siren. Peter tensed and looked in the direction it was coming from, he glanced at me and motioned.

I shook my head, "Go get 'em tiger." I kissed him quickly before he slunk into an alleyway, returning a few seconds later in his Spiderman outfit. I watched in admiration as he swung away gracefully.

As soon as he was out of sight I heard a buzzing noise coming from behind me, whirling around I was confronted by the sight of a small man with a pen pointing at me, he made the buzzing noise again. I stared at him, uncomprehending. "Excuse me?" I called, furrowing my eyebrows. He grinned at me menacingly, making the buzzing noise with his lips. "What are you doing?" I called. He came towards me, the pen, a biro it seemed, was pointed at me unwaveringly. "Well I'm just gonna-" He started running at me, I yelped and ran for it. Bypassing the alley that Peter went into and ran towards the highstreet, it occured to me I could have ran back to Peter's house but I didn't want this man to hassle Aunt May.

I closed my eyes and slipped into one of the buildings, knowing there was no way I was going to be followed. Who else can walk through buildings? I winced as I noticed there were quite a lot of people, all dressed up it seemed for some kind of event. I ducked under one of the tables, not wanting to be spotted. I crawled my way towards the door, knowing I probably wouldn't see that crazy man again. I felt extremely out of place in the clothes that Peter had lent me, everyone was dressed to impress and I felt a little like a hobo.

I made to the door with only a minimal amount of glares and mutters. I left just as they were announcing something about a Captain Stacey, this worked wonders for me because no one payed any attention to me after that. The crowd burst into applause as I made my way out of the building, I caught a glimpse of the man before the doors shut behind me.

I took a deep breath as I looked around, sticking to the shadows because it seemed like people were just being annoying to me today. I felt a little less paranoid when someone popped up right in front of. I shreiked and lashed out before I realised that it was Spiderman. I hit him in the head, as he was upside down hanging in front of me.

"Why'd you do that?" I hissed. "That was not funny!" I hit him again as he kept laughing. "Stop laughing!" His chuckles came to a stop as my hits became more frequent.

"Are you alright?" He asked, catching onto the fact that I probably looked a bit scared.

"I'm alright" I reassured him, feeling a lot calmer now that I knew I was safe. "Just a pen men" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing" I smiled, reaching out to touch him. "Don't you feel lightheaded?" I asked, seeing as he was still upside down. He shook his head. "Well in that case." I unraveled a bit of his mask, enough to see his mouth. I could see that he was smiling slightly as I leaned in to kiss him. This time it heated up quite quickly, I gasped as he bit my lip, opening my mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in. I was the one becoming lightheaded now, so I reluctantly pulled back. I wasn't allowed to breathe for long because Peter kissed me again. I didn't notice when it started to rain but I soon became drenched as our kisses became less frequent.

I was panting when we finally stopped. That boy sure was a good kisser. I put his mask back into place for him, looking in the beady eyes that looked weird but made me feel safe. He dropped down from his web and picked me up. I clung onto his shoulders as we were soon back in his bedroom. He went into the bathroom, coming out in normal clothes and in his hands were two towels, he lightly messed up my hair with it, chuckling as I shoved him off.

I dried myself to the best of my ability before I watched Peter as he found me some dry clothes. I had something good here, I thought, as I looked at him. He noticed me watching, smiling his adorably crooked smile.

I chucked the towel at him, laughing when it covered his head. Yeah, I had it good.


	9. Maintaining The Balance

**Chapter Nine - Maintaining The Balance**

The next day was when it all went downhill. It started off okay, I woke up next to Peter which was a lovely experience and everything was normal. Until the night came.

The night brought with it all sorts of terrible things, for starters the crazy doctor was now attempting to gas the whole city and make us all lizard hybrids like he was. Peter was immediately out there when he heard what was going on, he asked for me to stay but I couldn't. Not when I knew that he could be seriously hurt.

I knew that I wouldn't help very much with the fighting but I would make a good distraction. I took it upon myself to go to Oscorp where it was said that the lizard man was trying to climb up. I ran up and encountered Gwen who was holding a tube.

"Gwen, you need to get out of here!" I ran to her and tried to drag her out. She didn't resist, pushing the tube into my hands.

"You need to give this to Spiderman." I looked at her confused. "He needs this to stop the gas. It's an antidote " I thanked her before making sure she got out of the building. I grasped the tube in my hands and made my way to the roof, eyes almost popping out of my head when I saw Doctor Connors making his way into the room that I was just in. I was so lucky that I'd gotten Gwen and myself out of there. I wondered where Peter was, he should be here right now.

I heard my phone ring. Connors heard it as well and swung around to come back out of the room. I gulped as he came closer, I had to find somewhere to hide because I had no idea what he would do to me if he saw me again. I dived under a table, ensuring that the antidote was completely safe. I practically stopped breathing as I could hear his heavy feet slapping the floor as he came closer to me. Luckily he went straight past me and through the other doors. I got up from under the table and ran in the opposite direction.

If I knew anything about Peter it's that he was probably outside so I made my way to the roof. I was lucky to find Peter but I also found Connors. I saw a briefcase on the floor and figured this was Connors gas that he was trying to spread so I lunged for it, before I even touched it I was smacked away by his tail. I landed painfully on the floor thankfully staying put instead of falling through. I scrambled back to my feet as the lizard started to walk towards me, eyes narrowing evilly.

Luck was on my side as Peter trapped most of Connors body inside a web and we were able to go to one another.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, grabbing me around the waist and shooting a web that caught on the side of one of the buildings. My breath left me in a whoosh as I was hoisted into the air and then placed back on the ground when we landed on a nearby roof.

"I have the antidote." I exclaimed, pushing the tube into his hands. He looked down at it, and then gave me a kiss before shooting off back to where Dr Connors had managed to get out of his prison.

I watched anxiously as the two fought. When it looked like Peter was in trouble and I was about to get over there, someone else burst out onto the roof. It was the police commissioner. Gwen's dad.

He shot the lizard, pushing it backwards down into some sort of hole. They exchanged words and Peter went to work trying to get the antidote onto the top of the dispenser thing. I watched all of this is a sort of shock and that's when I saw Connors give the killing blow to Mr Stacey.

I wanted to help I really did but all I could do was watch, what was wrong with me? I needed to get over there. But it was all over so fast, one minute Peter and Connors were fighting and the next Peter had managed to get the antidote into place and it was being propelled into the air. Connors started transforming into himself but before he could complete the transition, he let go. He fell all the way down about fifty floors and landed with an audible noise even from all the way up here.

I watched as Peter and the dying police commissioner spoke. And then I saw him die.

Peter looked over at me, his face so sad that he looked broken. I gave him a small, sad smile and watched as he swung over to me. He crushed me into a hug, I could almost feel his sorrow and pain. He didn't want anyone to die.

But we both knew that he didn't have a choice.

* * *

Peter and I were at his house, just lying together on the sofa watching mindless television. It had taken me a while to get Peter out of his depression, but once we had paid our respects at Mr Stacey's funeral he felt a bit better knowing that the man was in peace now. He was a lot more affectionate than he was before and I didn't know if he thought he was going to lose me or what, but I savoured the time we had together.

"Peter?" His Aunt May stood in the doorway smiling at us.

He untangled himself from me and stood to take the pie that she was holding. "Thanks Aunt May." He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her to where we were sat together. I smiled at her as she sat in the middle.

I took the plate I was offered and almost cried at how good the pie was, this woman sure could cook. When she saw how quickly I had finished it she chuckled and took my hand, squeezing it gently as she leaned back on the sofa cushions letting a small sigh loose. Peter and I looked at each other and smiled before settling back down as well.

This was our family now.

It didn't have all of the members but it was family. And we we're going to be there for Aunt May, because although Peter is Spiderman and I don't even really exist here, she deserved her family.

And that was us.

* * *

**AN: I think that was the end. It feels like the end for me. I don't know whether anyone feels let down by this or they enjoyed it or it was too fast but do tell me and I'll revise the chapter or add another to make up for it. And sorry it took so long to update, it's been an interesting first term at uni.**


End file.
